Meu Diário
by tsuzuki yami
Summary: Fic pra o I Challenge "Gênero Livre "....Draco malfoy escreve no seu diário sobre seu primeiro dia de aula e sobre um certo moreno, SLASH ,E UM POUQUINHO DE UA....DRARRY *-* , espero que gostem, reviews pelaseeee.


Fic para o primeiro challenge "gênero livre"

**Fic para o primeiro challenge "gênero livre" **

**Autor: **Tsuzuki Yami

**Beta : **Hoshi Suki

**Tema**: 11- "Nada existe de grandioso sem Paixão". Hegel

**Itens**: 14 – Risada

16 – Promessa.

18 – Machado

21 – Voar.

26 – Quadribol

27 – História escrita em primeira pessoa

**Nota:** Oláááá... e aí, como vão vocês? Bem, esta é minha primeira fic de drarry, então sejam pacientes comigo, sim? Espero que gostem...

Caro Diário,

Hoje foi um dia excepcional, começando pela manhã, já que hoje foi o 1º dia de aula do ano e, como é uma tradição dos mais velhos – mais especificamente meu grupo –, acordamos os novatos. Foi hilário ver a cara de medo de cada um sendo azarado!

Esse ano promete, vou aprontar muito com esse pessoalzinho _sangue-ruim_, principalmente com a Granger, aquela sabe-tudo, mesmo sendo amiga do Harry. Ah, só de falar o nome dele, arrepio-me todo, estou morrendo de saudades dele e, aliás, tenho que "tirar o atraso", pois ficamos separados aproximadamente 3 meses. Bem, nós nos falávamos por cartas, mas não era toda essa emoção. Aliás, por falar neles – Potter, Granger e Weasley –, aprontamos muito com eles, às vezes eu até me sentia mal, mas quem propôs que nós deveríamos continuar brigando e nos xingando? Harry. Então só faço meu papel! O mais engraçado foi com o Weasley, colocamos um machado em cima da porta e esperamos a criatura sardenta e avermelhada passar. Foi ótima a cara que ele fez de pavor e raiva! Entretanto, quando o machado foi em direção a ele e raspou aqueles cabelos ruivos, deixando-o careca no topo da cabeça, é claro que eu não escapei de levar uma detenção com a professora Minerva... mas isso é o de menos, é só pegar um otário dos anos inferiores e fazê-lo engolir a poção polissuco – e, claro, ameaçá-lo para não dizer nada.

À tarde foi ainda melhor, Harry e eu fomos para a Sala de Astronomia, e passamos um bom tempo lá, já que aquela sala não é usada durante aquele período. Ficamos deitados no chão olhando, pela imensa janela, as nuvens, e brincamos de ver os desenhos que elas formavam. Claro que ganhei a competição, porque tenho mais criatividade. Mas a melhor parte, foi quando ficamos nos abraçando, trocando carícias e muitos, muitos beijos – ai, que saudades eu sentia desses beijos... e que beijos! Ah, e as suas risadas escandalosas quando eu contava uma piada (por isso eu o adoro, mesmo quando é uma piada sem graça, ele ri) ou em outras vezes em momentos inapropriados (como, por exemplo, quando eu falei que nós poderíamos nos casar e constituir uma família)? Adoro essas risadas. É, demorou um pouco pra ele perceber que eu estava falando sério, mas falou uma coisa que me deixou feliz:

Vamos fazer o seguinte, prometo fazer o possível e o impossível para que dure para sempre o que nós estamos vivendo. Você aceita?

Claro que sim, seu bobo. - eu disse, beijando-o em seguida.

Foi maravilhoso, primeiro pela promessa e depois pelo beijo.

Depois, conversamos sobre várias coisas, principalmente sobre quadribol e sobre a Copa das Casas. Obviamente, eu defendi a Sonserina e ele, a Grifinória. Soube também que ele adora voar, pois se sente livre, igual a um pássaro, sem ninguém o prendendo. E disso que ele mais gosta em quadribol, de voar.

O tempo passa muito rapidamente quando estamos juntos. Logo anoiteceu e tive que me despedir dele. Segui para minha casa, a fim de me preparar para o jantar no Salão Principal.

O jantar foi particularmente agradável, com várias trocas de olhares com meu amado. Porém, algumas brincadeiras idiotas que meus amigos faziam perto de mim, tiraram-me do sério, e olhei irritado para eles, que pararam na hora. Adoro minha cara de mau.

E, agora, estou aqui, terminando de escrever e me preparando para dormir, porque amanhã o dia será longo. Mas mal posso esperar, Harry disse que tinha uma surpresa para mim...

D. M.

**N/E**: E aí, o que vocês acharam, boa ou ruim? Deixem comentários, pleeeeeease T-T

Pode não estar boa, mas mandem comentários, me matando ou me ridicularizando chora um Rio Amazonas POR FAVOR!! Ah, obrigado, betaaa!

**N/B**: De nada! Bom, é a minha primeira vez como beta, em um chall... Espero ter feito um bom trabalho : Desculpem-nos caso haja algum problema, mas como vamos viajar, ele fez às pressas, e eu betei um pouco às pressas, também. Fiz o que eu pude. De qualquer forma, espero realmente que tenham gostado da fic! ;D


End file.
